


A Chance Would Be A Fine Thing.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a little chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Would Be A Fine Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming Luna for this.

Sometimes all a man needs is a little hope. Just a little smile in the street, a touch at an embassy dinner. A nod of recognition in enemy territory. Just the little things that make up life.

Alec pondered this while waiting for James to turn around. For nine years they had been apart and Alec liked to fool himself into thinking that James had missed him. That, maybe, James had called out his name in bed with a girl and had thought of him. That maybe James missed him. That maybe James would take him back into his heart, wouldn't blame him, wouldn't hate him.

Alec swore colorfully in Russian as James took another wrong turn. One of his minions had insisted on guarding his leader and hid close to where James was going. And Nikolai was a jumpy man. Not exactly someone Alec would choose as a bodyguard, but Nikolai had claimed that the great Janus should not go anywhere alone, not even to a lover's tryst, and Xenia had backed him up. There was no privacy when you ran a criminal organization.

Finally James stepped into the row where Alec hid himself and the man who still did not think of himself as a traitor stepped forward. "Hello, James."

James froze and his gun fell slightly as its owner tried to see past it. "Alec?" He whispered as if he couldn't dare to hope that it wasn't true.

"Back from the dead," Alec confirmed and moved closer to the man he had longed for all those long years. "No longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI6." And Alec wondered if James had ever spent long moments staring at Alec's star, wishing he had been fast enough to save him. Fast enough, for England. Or had James forgotten him? No. He would not let himself think that. This time was about hope, about renewal. Not about despair and regrets. But James...James was still frozen. Alec frowned. This wasn't 007. Not the man he had known. "What's the matter, James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?"

That seemed to bring James back into himself. "Why?" He whispered, a little louder this time and Alec knew that he wasn't talking about their meeting, or GoldenEye, or even why he left. No, James' question was the sort of cosmic question that had so plagued young Alec in the orphanage as a child. Why had Alec deserted him when he was obviously alive, why the ruse, the deception. Why did things have to be different. Alec had no answer to that.

"Hilarious question, particullarly from you," and Alec saw that had hit a mark. James had never liked being mocked. He always liked being in control, and only Alec had ever been able to strip that from him.

"I loved you." Alec's breath caught in his throat. "And I mourned you. And now I want to know why."

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Damn you, Alec. I trusted you."

"Trust. What a quaint idea. My family trusted the British, fools that they were. They trusted the British to keep them safe. And then what happened? Betrayal."

"Just like you betrayed me."

"I did no such thing!"

"You let me believe you had died. Did you compromise the mission, 006?"

"No," Alec sighed and tried to approach James, but for every step he took, James retreated two. "Please believe me. I was always going to let you escape. It was part of my agreement with Ourumov."

"Why should I belive you?"

"Because you escaped."

"They hardly let me do it. I almost died."

"Nonsense, James. They had orders to let you go. Please, believe me."

"You have given me no proof that I can." James paused and then lowered his gun completely. He uncocked the barrel with the skill of one who has long ago resigned himself to whatever fate would send him. "Catch."

The throw was clumsy but Alec caught the Walther soundly in both hands. "You're playing with fire, 007."

"I'm placing my life in your hands, 006."

"'Janus'," Alec corrected. "If you insist on using a title, use that one, _Commander_."

"Two faced god of war. Sorry, Alec, but I think I prefer the number of a man I could once count upon."

"I'm the same man, James."

"No," James shook his head at that. "You're not."

"Then why did you give me your gun?"

"Because," James said as he began moving closer to his old lover. "I'm willing to give you a chance."


End file.
